vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
A (Fourth Raikage)
Summary A''' (エー, Ay) is the 'Fourth Raikage '(四代目雷影, Yondaime Raikage, Literally meaning: Fourth Lightning Shadow) of Kumogakure. His partner and brother is Killer B. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least 8-B | 7-C Name: A, commonly known as Fourth Raikage Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 40′s Classification: Human Ninja, Raikage, Wrestler Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Control, Electricity Manipulation 'Attack Potency: At least City Block level | Town level (Matched V1 Bee’s Lariat, damaged Sasuke's, and Madara's Susano'o, overpowered RM Naruto and also destroyed a rock formation with a punch) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Base Naruto) | Massively Hypersonic ' (Capable of surprising someone as fast as Minato in combat upon meeting) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class | Town Class Durability: At least City Block level | Multi-City Block level, likely higher with full-powered Raiton Armour Stamina: Very high (Cut his own arm off without any apparent discomfort, can fight in the 4th Great Ninja War without being noticeably tired, also possesses chakra comparable to that of a tailed beast) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Is intelligent enough to become a leader of one of the Five Great Ninja Villages, as well as the supreme commander of Shinobi Alliance. Weaknesses: Quick to anger, only has one arm (Bee implied that his left arm is stronger than his right, lacks versatility compared to the other Kages.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique): '''A high-speed movement technique. * '''Raiton Chakura Mōdo (Lightning Release Chakra Mode): '''A wraps his body in a layer of lightning chakra which, instead of being used offensively, is used to electrically stimulate his nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses' reaction time, and pushes physical prowess to the absolute limit allowing for tremendous raw speed. This mode also allows A to minimise the damage dealt by other lightning-based attacks. He can also sharpen his lightning chakra enough to neatly cut through limbs. This technique serves at the basis for A's nintaijutsu. ** '''Erubō (Elbow): '''After covering himself in his Lightning Release Chakra Mode, A thrusts his elbow at his opponent with extreme force. ** '''Girochin Doroppu (Guillotine Drop): '''After covering himself in his Lightning Release Chakra Mode, A jumps into the air above his opponent and performs a downwards kick, using the momentum of the fall to increase the power behind the attack. ** '''Raigā Bomu: After covering himself in his Lightning Release Chakra Mode, A grabs his opponent and lifts them into the air. Then, using his extreme strength, he smashes them head first onto the ground in what resembles a powerbomb manoeuvre. ** Raigyaku Suihei (Lightning Oppression Horizontal): '''A performs a simple backhanded horizontal chop against his opponent. ** '''Raigyaku Suihei Choppu (Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop): '''A leaps from a high vantage point and performs a simple yet powerful horizontal chop on his opponent from above, seemingly using the momentum gained in the previous fall to increase the force behind his strike. In the event the attack isn't powerful enough to penetrate an opponent's defence, the attack can be used to push an opponent well into the ground to prevent them from escaping from another incoming attack. ** '''Raiton: Rariatto (Lightning Release: Lariat): A '''powerful taijutsu technique whereby the user charges at their opponent, striking them with a Lariat move, which can be coated in chakra. A successful strike can blow away a target's entire chest with a direct hit. The attack is rather straightforward, but very quick, powerful and is easily capable of knocking down an opponent. ** '''Raitoningu Sutorēto (Lightning Straight): '''A runs towards the opponent and punches them at maximum speed. '''Key: Base | Lightning Armour Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Kages Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Lightning Users Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7